With the advent of more robust electronic systems, advancements of electronic devices are becoming more prevalent. Electronic devices can provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, audio/video, and gaming functions. Electronic devices can include mobile stations such as cellular telephones, smart telephones, portable gaming systems, portable audio and video players, electronic writing or typing tablets, mobile messaging devices, personal digital assistants, and handheld computers. Additionally, as electronic devices advance, so must the accessories that accommodate the electronic devices.